A prior art container for pushing out applying material has a moving body screwed via a screwing part on a moveable screw tube (see Patent Document 1 for example). In such a container for pushing out applying material, when the front part of the container and the rear part of the container are rotated toward one direction relative to each other, the moving body advances under the screw function of the screwing part, so that the applying material is pushed out from an opening at the front end of the container.
Patent Document 1: Gazette No. JP2008-43590
In the aforementioned container for pushing out applying material, a slit is formed at the end of the moveable screw tube constituting the female thread of the screwing part so as to radially outwardly expand. Accordingly, in the case the female thread of the moveable screw tube is formed by using a core pin (a shaping mould) for instance, it is possible not to pull out the core pin by rotation of a motor or a gear rack, but to pull the core pin perforce along the axial direction, thereby facilitating fabrication.
However, in the aforementioned container for pushing out applying material, since a slit is formed at the end of the moveable screw tube constituting the female thread as noted above, the screw function of the screwing part is sometimes not fully exerted when the screwing part urges the moving body to advance under the screw function due to different circumstances, there is the case in which the pushing strength of the applying material is not fully obtained.